I need you
by phycokat
Summary: He tore my heart out and is dating my best friend, she made me cry for the first time; What will happen to us? DxC suck at summeries
1. preveiw

~Courtneyp.o.v.~

I've known Duncan for along time, but more then half that time he's been dating one of my closest friends. Hi my names Courtney Anne Richardson, and my heart has been ripped out of my chest and trampled over by a heard of elephants. I've been denieing that I love this boy, Duncan James, for a couple years Here comes the fun part, when I finally decfided to admit I loved him he started dat8ing Gwen the same day. If only I came out of denial just one day before hand. And what makes it worse is that he always told me he loved me, but he said that if I didn't love him back he would just move on with someone his 'type'. I couldn't tell him I loved him, Gwen looked so happy when she was around him.

~Duncanp.o.v.~

I've loved princess from the day I met her in 5'th grade, I still do she just doesn't love me back, never did. Hey I'm Duncan, Princess is this really awsome, but preppy, chick named Courtney. I started dateing someone my type a year or two ago, I lost track feels like a million without Princess. You see I decided to date Princess's friend so I'd still be able to be close to her. It seriously fealt like there wasn't a care in the world when I'm with Princess. You see her friends are mad at me though because I haven't kissed Gwen the whole time we've been dateing, and when she kissed me I never kissed back. She said it was like I didn't actually care about her, which was true bo matter how cold it sounded. The only thing that made it worse was Princess got asked out, a lot a lot. Every type a guy from book warms like Noah, to Justin. I really wish I could change to be more like the guy she wanted.


	2. right words, wrong time

~Courtney P.O.V 9:10 am~

I walked with Gwen to gym class. It was an awkward silence that we pretended was comfortable. Gwen's face lit up in a second. I decided to look up only to see a flash of bright green in front of us. " Hey Dunkie!" Did Gwen not know how much he hated that name? " Oh hey,umm, Gwen?" He sounded completely unsure of her name, but she just brushed it off. " Hey Princess, what'cha been up to?" He forced a smile in my direction. " So Duncan, are you excited for the winter dance?" Why was Gwen acting so girly? Maybe it was a side affect from the sub cafeteria 'lady's' food. " I'm actually not going." Gwen's face dropped. She use to hate dances what's up? Why is Gwen acting so, not her!? " Hey Courtney!! Gwen!!" Bridgette's overly cheerful voice yelled from behind us and Duncan began to walk away. " I have to get going to science see ya later." He was a couple a feet away from us now. " Since when do you go to class?" I snapped at him and he smirked that stupid smirk of his. " Well Princess, if it's any of your business, we get to blow stuff up today." Go figure. As soon as he was gone Gwen and Bridgette's smiles both dropped. " Gwen you really shouldn't date him. You were the one always pointing out how much he and Courtney liked each other." Oh great, my least favorite topic in the world. " I don't, and never did like him! And besides, him and Gwen are so perfect for each other." Bridgette just rolled her eyes. " Anyway, are we still gonna go see a movie after school today?" Thank god Bridgette changed the subject. " Yeah! Let's see Blood Bath 5!! It just came out yesterday!!" (A\N Remember in tdi blood bath 2?)

"No way Gwen! Let's go watch Love Story Gone Wrong!!"

" Gross! Blood Bath5 looks so cool!"

"No! It is just some phyco killer who comes back from the dead again and kills a bunch of teenagers!! At least Love Story Gone Wrong has a great plot and soundtrack!" We bickered on and on about which movie we'd watch. Bridgette decided that seance we couldn't decide that she would pick, She ended up picking a Free Willy remake thing called, Going Home. Gym class was boring considering the whole thing was about how they needed three new cheerleaders. Two got pregnant and one twisted her ankle. Go figure right?

~Duncan P.O.V~

The bell finally rang and I raced to find Gwen. I decided to brake up with her. This wasn't gonna be easy the girl would come up with some rumor and if I told her the real reason it would be all over the school. I saw a sign up sheet for cheer leading tryouts. How hot would Princess look in that outfit! Focus Duncan! WE need to find- " Dunkie! There you are!!" Wow so you speak of the bitch and she arrives, how ironic? " Listen Gwen I really need to talk to you!" She smiled, obviously thinking I finally decided to go to that dumb dance. " Well you see I can't date you any more. I'm still in love with Princess. No matter how much of an ass this makes me sound like, I only dated you so I could stay close to her!" I spat out speaking as fast as I could and ran off. One thing that annoys the hell outta me is a crying girl!

~Gwen P.O.V.~

I can't believe he broke up with me!! And who the hell is Princess!?!?

**FLASHBACK**

I stood in front of our new school, pine heights elementary. Me, Bridgette, and Courtney were starting 5th grade today at a completely new school. I looked over to were our class stood only to see a boy with a nose ring staring at me. I don't know why but my heart jumped when I saw him staring at me. But I soon noticed he was staring at Courtney who was right behind me. After giving a sly wink he went back to picking on some wanna be skater girl. You could so tell she was a goody goody teachers pet cause she had a notebook and some book in her arms. " Leave me alone Duncan!!" The girl sounded like she was about to cry, what a wimp. " Oooohh what happened to the big bad girl I heard so much about last year?" He smirked evilly. " She's gone! Cause if she keeps getting in fights she'll get sent to juvenile hall and wont get in to a really good college!" Was she honestly talking in a third person? " I knew it! You were just some fake ass poser last year!!" The book dropped to the ground to reveal, Murder my love ( Made up title is it real?). " I'm not a poser!!" She threw a punch to his lower gut but he jumped back. " Almost there! Who knew a teachers pet had enough courage to fight the all mighty Duncan!!" I saw Courtney and Bridgette suddenly run up to the two. " Guys can't we just go to the school counselor and work things out with out violence!" Bridgette pleaded. Then Duncans eye traveled to Courtney again! " Jerk!! Why are you picking on her!!" Courtney yelled at the boy. " Well, darling, I just wanted to see if the rumors I heard were true." The two began to argue until the teacher came out and led us into the classroom. Our class was divided into 4 Groups.

~Group one~

Duncan sat next to Courtney

In front of Courtney was that bookworm chick

Next to her was some other book worm but a guy,

in front of him was some nerdy kid

And at the end of the table was Bridgette

Okay so right now that's all I cared about! He sat next to her!! " Soo, Princess, what'cha doin after school?" Duncans Teal eyes wouldn't leave Courtney all day.

**End O FLASHBACK**

_Oh yeah that's who. Okay I officially hated Courtney more then I did that day!!_

_No you don't, it's not his fault_

_What do you mean it's not his fault!?!!_

_Well he did say that he __**loved**__ her, and you can't help who you fall in love with._

_WELL HE WAS SUPPOSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!_

I decided to ignore the voice inside my head after that.

~ Courtney P.O.V.~

I saw Gwen looking very sad off in a corner. There was still 15 minutes left until lunch was over so I began to walk over to her. I was mere feet away when two strong arms wrap around my waist. " Were ya goin' Princess?" Duncan's hot breath touched my skin gently. " Um, Duncan why don't you let go of me and go see what's wrong with your fucking girlfriend over there!!" Duncan laughed. " I don't want to let go, plus you made a mistake, it's ex girlfriend." I was in complete and utter shock. Gwen was always saying how much he loved her and how he said that they'll get married when they're old enough! " Duncan! Why did you break up with her!? No wonder she looks so crushed!!" I know I should be upset that he made all those promises to Gwen and then broke up with her but I wasn't. " Let's see, I hate her guts, she's boring, and I like someone else! Oh and did I mention I hate her?" I turned around to see a smirking delinquent looking down at me. He suddenly leaned in and kissed me. All thoughts left my mind until I heard a shrill scream and crying.

~Gwen P.O.V.~

_I can't believe he kissed her!!_

_Well believe it, besides he did say he __**loves**__ her!_

_No it's just a simple high school crush, right?! RIGHT!!_

_You have officially lost it!!_

_No I haven't, we're just in a fight, that's all!!_

_Oh really, then explain why his face always brightens when he see's her and stays bored when he see's you!_

_He's just hiding how much I mean to him because bad boys aren't suppose to fall in love!!_

_Well miraculously that bad boy did fall in love-_

_See you admitted it!!_

_Let me finish!! As I was saying he did fall in love, just __**not**__ with you!!_

~Duncan P.O.V~

Kissing princess felt so right! And the best part is she didn't pull away until someone screamed from behind her. She looked up at me anger present on her face, but not in her eyes. " Duncan how could you do that!! You said you loved her and was gonna marry her and then you break up[ with her and kiss me!!" Okay, that was confusing. I never said the words 'I love you' to anybody, not even my parents. " What the hell are you talking about Princess?!??" She then looked at me like I was crazy. " Gwen told me how you said you loved her, and how much you wanted to marry her!!" That lieing bitch!! " Okay let's get something strait Princess, I never said any of those things! I never even kissed her!! I love, and want to marry you!!" Shit!! Did I really just say that! Everyone was stared at me in shock. Yep, I said it! I ran out of the building silently cursing myself.


End file.
